


Relax, Baby, It Only Hurts for a Moment or Two

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Markiplier (YoutubeRPF)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol, Dubious Consent, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Basically, Mark get's kidnapped by three of his alter egos and is used for a sex toy. . .





	1. Kidnapped (The Torture Begins)

**Author's Note:**

> This is me taking a break from my other fanfics. Trying to come up with fresh inspiration.

“What are you gonna do with that?”

“Just relax.”

Relax. Right. You could kill me right now and you want me to relax. Makes perfect sense. Then again, no one’s died from crushed ice that I know of. . . Mark heaved a resigned sigh and mentally braced himself.

Watching as Dark fished some crushed ice out of the small plastic bowl he’d brought back with him when he returned from doing whatever and began to drop it onto his body. Laying an icy trail from his navel to his collar bone. Mark gasped. Taking in a sharp shuddering breath. Tensing against the restraints keeping him bound to his bed.

“And now a little fire,” Warfstache mused.

Uncapping the decent sized bottle of fireball whiskey, he poured it along the icy trail. Being sure to fill Mark’s bellybutton as though it were a small shot glass. Mark squirmed at that. It felt weird.

“You and your strange fetishes,” Dark smirked.

“Can’t be helped,” Warfstache recapped the bottle and set it aside on the nightstand, “Ready?”

“No,” Mark shook his head.

“Good,” And with that, Dark and Warfstache began to lap up the whiskey and eat the ice off his body.

Leaving love bites in their wake. Mark bit his lip in a moot attempt to keep quiet. Whimpering as Warfstache began to suck the whiskey out of his bellybutton. Dipping in his versatile tongue to get it all.

“Mm, so delicious,” The mustached man complimented, licking his lips when he was finished.

“Very,” Dark purred in agreement.

“Please stop,” Mark pleaded.

“Problems?” Warfstache teased.

“Big problems,” Dark snickered, alluding to the prominent bulge in Mark’s pajama bottoms.

“Happy are we?” Warfstache prompted with a devilish grin.

Mark muttered something unintelligible under his breath and adverted his eyes. Not wanting to look at either of his alternate selves right then.

“Don’t worry, Markipoo,” It was all Dark could do to keep from laughing, “ _We_ ,” He gestured to himself and Warfstache, “Aren’t going to be doing anything more just yet. Google, on the other hand, is gonna have a lotta fun with you.”

“I have done the research and can guarantee a quick intense orgasm that you will never forget,” Googleplier, who had only been watching up until that point, informed the now frightened YouTuber, “Shall we get started?”

Before Mark could protest, Dark stuffed a rag in his mouth and Warfstache secured it in place with a piece of duct tape before they made their exodus. Leaving Googleplier to do what he did best.


	2. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google is true to his word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small teaser, I will be working on this

Mark couldn't stand it. He had already cum multiple times and yet Google refused to relent. The cruel bastard was clearly taking pleasure out of his torment and there was nothing the poor Youtuber could do about it.

After nearly an hour of the torment, Dark and Warfstache returned and Google finally relented. Mark breathed a mental sigh of relief. Despite knowing that it had only just begun, he couldn't help but take a moment to relax while the three interdimensional beings argued amongst themselves about what they were going to do to him next.

 _They could just let me go,_ Mark thought warily as he listened to their hushed whispers,  _I wonder if Amy and the others miss me yet or am I in a coma and this is all just one big nightmare?_

He tried to think, to at least remember something, but nothing was coming to mind. He hadn't been in a wreck as far as he knew, hadn't been sick, and the doctor had said he didn't have a concussion even though Tyler's fastball had left him needing stitches. So that only left one thing... It wasn't some coma induced fever dream amplified by a concussion... Mark swallowed hard as realization finally set in. It settled like a weight deep within him and leaving him feeling sick. He was really being raped and tortured by his alter egos. Things really couldn't get any worse...

"We have made our decision!"

Then again maybe it could... Mark blinked away the fresh tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes and turned his head to glare at Warfstache and the others.

"I have some new toys I've been wanting to test out, ergo it's my turn to have some fun with you," The pink mustached man gleefully informed him, "So, it's me, then Dark, then Google again, and so on and so forth. Ready?"

Mark hastily shook his head. He was too weak from his previous orgasms to do much of anything else.

"Good," Warfstache grinned and with a snap of his fingers, a large toy chest appeared, "Don't be fooled by its innocent appearance," He mused, "Trust me, this toy chest is neither for children nor the faint of heart."

Mark swallowed hard. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Don't worry, Marky-moo," Dark cooed in a sickly sweet voice, "Google and I will be right here the whole time."

Mark wanted to tell him that he didn't want them to stay, to tell them to go the fuck away, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing anything but groaning. Warfstached chuckled,

"Shall we begin then?"


	3. Toy Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warfstache's turn begins

The first toy Warfstache brought out was something that made Mark's blood run cold. It was a long tentacle-like dildo that seemed to move on its own accord and glowed with an ethereal light.

"You like it?" Warfstache asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I cut this off a tentacle monster not too long ago and preserved it myself," He brought it closer, putting it right in Mark's line of vision, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Mark gagged at the overwhelming fishy odor that wafted up into his nose in response. He briefly wondered just where Warfstache could have encountered a tentacle monster but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He really didn't want to know.

"Brace yourself. This is going to feel really weird." And with that, Warfstache lowered the tentacle and began to slide it down Mark's body.

Mark, in turn, shuddered at the feeling of cold clammy flesh as it writhed against his own. Warfstache paused to tease his nipples with the tip before proceeding to drag it lower. Mark whimpered and bit down on the gag. The tears he had been holding back finally found their way down his burning hot face as the tentacle finally made contact with his still aching dick. It wrapped around his length with the greatest of ease and began to gently pulsate renewing his involuntary erection.


End file.
